


瑰夏

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *姜济希xMC*R18注意





	瑰夏

　　*姜济希MC

　　*背后注意

　　早上起来的时候，她还蜷在被窝里睡的香甜。雪白消瘦的肩膀缩在厚实的被子里，你把她从怀里剥离出来的时候，她发出了一丝意义不明的嘤咛。

　　五点半，摊个鸡蛋饼抹一层厚厚的蓝莓酱，再切几块水果拌成沙拉，是你们每天早上的爱心早餐。 

　　济希昨晚很累，她的头发蓄长了不少，整个人看起来更温柔也更脆弱，在你身下喘息的时候，总有几根发丝黏在纤长的脖颈上，被你低头舔去。

　　还有一些会落在她的锁骨上，你会低头吻在哪里做个标记，或者是胸部，她柔软的雪白的乳【丘，在你的手指之间如有了生命一般颤动，你小心翼翼地保护着它们，在上面留下粉色的纯洁的吻痕。

　　下方传来一阵糊味，你低头，看到煎饼在你的铲子下泛出了糟糕的黑色。

　　“不好……”你把锅端了起来，迅速关掉天然气，那只乌黑的煎饼在你面前发出恐怖的气味，让你皱起眉头。

　　“怎么了？”济希的声音从卧室传来，带着早上特有的慵懒沙哑，听起来又成熟几分。

　　糟糕。

　　昨晚，她也是如此喊你宝宝的。

　　（2）

　　最后只能从冰箱里拿出来昨晚买的面包片。她喜欢吃红茶面包，虽然带着茶味，但还是很甜。每次她吃三分之二，你吃三分之一。

　　但相对的，你喜欢吃火锅，她觉得太辣，每次都是你吃掉大半。

　　你们总能在彼此的喜好之中找到平衡点。

　　今天咖啡店只有济希小姐一人，你请了一天的假，神神秘秘地说是去帮朋友过生日，其实是为了给她准备惊喜。

　　但济希不知道，她仍然爽快地答应了你，还叮嘱你多和朋友一起玩。

　　一丝没躲藏好落寞的神色仍然让你捕捉到了，她唇角的笑容消失后，寂寞的像是目送主人离开的小狗。你换好鞋子正打算出门，却大叫一声，说自己忘了东西。

　　“什么呀？”她开始检查你的包包。

　　“出门的吻。”你在她嘴唇上亲了一口，她木呆呆地保持扶着你的姿势，一时半会儿没反应过来，傻乎乎地让你占足了便宜。

　　“晚上等我回来哦。”

　　“……好。”

　　（3）

　　你高中结识的老友，在大学毕业后进了一所风光的外企，后来一直没结婚，被公司派遣到了巴拿马。

　　数年不见，你们稍显隆重的会晤选在了咖啡店。

　　“久等了。”

　　推开咖啡店的大门，你几乎一眼就认出来他。男性的变化总是比较少，他的头发剃的很短，皮肤黝黑，跟高中比多了几丝眼角的皱纹，额头多了几道疤，其他的都如往日一般熟悉。

　　他听到了你的声音，从座位上抬起头，冲你爽朗一笑，挥了挥手。

　　“还好，你没迟到，是我来的太早。”

　　“你在这附近住？”

　　“没有，几年没回来怕迷路，特地提前出门。有人给我推荐了手机地图软件，现在越来越方便了。在那边没得用，那边的人天生就有方向感。”

　　“感觉你在那边过的蛮不错的。”

　　“还行。”他的乌黑的眸子里凝固着你的身影，“总是少了点什么。”

　　你揶揄地笑了笑：“还没有女朋友？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“抓紧～”

　　“MC……”

　　他的声音被服务员打断，穿着制服的女生平稳地来到他身侧，放下一杯泛着沫的咖啡。

　　“您的美式，请享用。”

　　再回头，你已经拿出来手机，专注地盯着屏幕上突然发来的讯息。他的眸光一闪，似乎想说什么，却最终选择端起面前的杯子，抿了一口苦咖啡，眉头不由得皱了起来。

　　太苦了。

　　最后你带他去吃了一顿意大利菜。最后结账的时候，他抢在你前面付了钱。他刚回国，你本来打算请客，却被他说反正单身老男人钱也花不完，请你吃顿饭也不至于饿死，索性作罢。

　　“谢谢你带来的礼物，济希一定很喜欢。”

　　男人挑了挑眉：“你怎么确定？”

　　你一副骄傲自满的样子，咧嘴笑了笑：“我当然知道。而且我还知道她一定会红着脸跟我道谢，她这个人啊总是很有仪式感……”

　　他干巴巴地笑了一下，却发现你睁大了双眼，明亮如泉，像是把星子含在里面。你注视着他，像是迫切地等待他的回答。

　　“是不是很可爱？”

　　他沉着地呼吸了几下，然后发出一声闷哼：“嗯。”

　　（4）

　　济希一个人在店里显然人手不够，但万幸很多人来咖啡馆也不是单纯地想喝东西，留给聊天的时间总是很充分。她仍然精细地装好咖啡豆，一杯一杯认真地做起来。

　　之前你撺掇她买一台全自动咖啡机，但由于商用机比较贵，动辄十几万，两个人在刚开始的起步期还囊中羞涩，就暂时作罢。今天这么一忙起来，她倒是真的动了这个念头。

　　不少连锁咖啡品牌都是用的高大上的全自动机器，几分钟就可以做一杯质量保证的咖啡。但也有手冲咖啡产品保留下来，有的店喜欢情怀，还会摆上一台虹吸壶，很多女孩子很喜欢在那边拍照。

　　姜济希手臂有些酸痛，她直起身子看了眼窗外，黄昏的天上已经铺满了美丽的火烧云。

　　你还没回来。

　　她有些想你了。虽然是个比你成熟的女性，但是在内心深处，她却有个角落，那里的济希是个单纯却没安全感的少女，对你深深地依赖着，想被你抱在怀里永不分开。

　　这样想着，你的身影终于出现了。

　　你看起来醉醺醺的，低着头，被他搀扶着走进店里。济希立刻丢下手中的活一路小跑，神色慌张地问你怎么了。

　　“她有些喝醉了，我是她朋友。”

　　男人斜着眼睛看了你一眼，唇角勾起一抹笑意：“我来扶她吧，你找个地方让她休息一下。”

　　虽然大白天就喝醉在姜济希眼里多少有些说不过去，但也立刻反应过来，打开了员工更衣室的门，让他扶着你倚在衣柜的小沙发上。

　　她说了很多客套话，谢谢他把你扶过来，谢谢他照顾你实在是麻烦到他了，还捧了一杯咖啡让他找个地方坐下。

　　他往更衣室看了一眼，视线又回到济希身上，拒绝了她的好意邀请，打算就此离开。

　　“她高中的时候就和我认识，是个很不会照顾自己的人，有时候像个小孩子。但是她的心很纯洁，能包容一切，所以大家都很乐意照顾她。不过这么多年过去了，我现在反而觉得，我们才是被照顾的那一方。”

　　姜济希站在他面前，手扶在门把手上，眸光闪动。

　　（5）

　　这段小插曲很快就过去，店里的生意并没有受到很大影响。

　　济希忙完手头上的东西后，冲了一杯蜂蜜水端到更衣室来。略显狭窄的空间里，你的脑袋歪在沙发上，睡的正香。

　　她小心翼翼地放下茶杯，坐在你身边，看了你几眼。

　　温热的鼻息吹落了额前的长发，你双眸紧闭睡得香甜，连呼吸都是绵长而均匀的。

　　“今天很累吧。”济希看了你许久，轻轻开口道：“他不是容易应付的人呢。”

　　那个男性友人说的很对，你们的关系看似是她心细温柔，总是把人照顾的妥妥贴贴，但实际上主导的一方是你。

　　但为什么———

　　姜济希的话顿在了喉咙里

　　喝醉的人身上没有酒味呢？

　　她的眉头还没皱起，手臂突然被人一扯，整个人被拉到了略微拥挤的沙发上。罪魁祸首的眸子清亮，含着笑意，哪里是一个醉鬼呢？

　　“的确很辛苦，姐姐，你来帮我放松一下……”

　　你抓起她的手，放到了自己的胸前。

　　更衣室的隔音并不是很好，沙发也是小小的一方，勉强挤得下瘦瘦的两个人。

　　她捂住嘴，把喘息压到最低，仿佛窒息了一般涨红了脸，将所有的话都憋在喉咙里。

　　情欲在这儿狭小的空间里盛开，每朵花瓣上都是女性体内的水。

　　你有时咬住她的耳朵，有时咬住她的锁骨，她恳求你不要留下吻痕，因为“还有……还有一杯咖啡……没有做……”

　　“那位客人有我重要吗？有和我做更重要吗？”

　　“没有……啊……”

　　她把脸埋在你身上，侧着脸吻着你的唇角，断断续续的回应：“没有，没有，没有。你是我最重要的人……”

　　她像小猫一样拱着你的脖子，仿佛要把自己融到你的骨血里，撒娇的时候连声音都是自己察觉不到的软糯。她喊你宝宝，每当这个时候，她都会抛开羞耻心，一般喊着你一边疯狂而偏执地吻着你脸颊的每寸皮肤。

　　你突然觉得非常好笑，但又觉得自己的这个念头也很好笑。

　　原来姜济希也会吃醋呐。

　　（6）

　　夜晚总是来的很沉，很快。

　　姜济希小姐拒绝承认她吃醋了，回到家里胆子肥了一圈，你俩不服气，又跑到床上滚了一遭，最后抱在一起躺在柔软的床垫上，头顶是床头灯投射出来的星空。

　　“下午并不是为了会老友。”

　　她淡淡地说：“我知道。”

　　“你才不知道呢，我是为了给你准备惊喜。”

　　“什么惊喜？”

　　你起身，找到自己滚落在地板上的包包，从里面窸窸窣窣地掏出来一个中等大小的纸包，上面印有鲜艳的图案和花哨的字母。

　　姜济希接了过去，就着床头灯，你得以将她的神色尽收眼底。

　　“是……是瑰夏！”

　　“红标哦。”

　　回答你的是她无措却幸福的眼神，她开心地端详着手中的咖啡豆，眉眼间生动的像是注入了彩虹的活泉，你光是看着也被感染了一般勾起唇角。

　　“谢谢你，Mc。这个礼物我非常喜欢，谢谢！”

　　“那就好。”

　　她冲你笑了笑，眸子清亮，好像从鲜艳的油画中走来。

　　“谢谢。”

　　“不用再谢啦。这些都是我应该为你做的。”

　　不是这样，不是这袋咖啡豆，也不是你为我而准备的心意。

　　我只是在感谢你，能来到我身边。

　　【我们才是被照顾的那一方】

　　毕竟，我从来没有如此真切地被人所爱。

　　


End file.
